


The Butterfly Effect

by TaraRhyme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama, Fate, Gen, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Murder Mystery, Politics, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The Force Is Weird (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraRhyme/pseuds/TaraRhyme
Summary: It's been thirteen years since Darth Sidious fled the capital after his failed bid for power. Young Luke Skywalker is anxiously awaiting to be chosen by a master, fearful that he will not measure up. However, there are bigger things at play...Trouble is stirring in the galaxy, rumours of the Sith growing in number like days long gone have reached Coruscant-- rumours of greater numbers, unprecedented powers.As a curious Luke and his gaggle of Jedi initiates are playing detective for the murder of a local Twi'lek girl, they don't realise it's all connected.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destiny's Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765573) by ChibiAngel386. 



> This is a FFnet work from 2008, that deserves to see the light again. Going to be some strong reworking and end up written in a different direction, but the outset from Destiny's Timing xxx

A narrow, grimy street just off of Coruscant's third most popular shopping district was Luke Skywalker's go-to escape. He'd slip away more often then he should... he knew that. But he was really good at slipping away, and he wasn't very good at quoting habits.

So here he was again.

It was a busy place, which smelled of burnt sugar and plastic, accentuated with bright neon lights. The sides of the street were crowded with colourful stalls where merchants sold their products, and the actual space to walk through was barely enough for two humans side-by-side. It was nothing like the sterile and harshly lit majority of Coruscant's upper levels though, and Luke really loved the difference.

His favourite stall was for sweet foods, and run by an ageing Tydorian named Thal-Ek, who could usually be seen sleeping in a battered round chair in the back of the stall while his assistant, a poor near-human girl kept the customers sated.

Her name was Rhea, and she was the closest thing to a friend Luke had outside the Temple.

Luke snuck up to the stall and leaned against it. Rhea was handing over a baggie of Loral nuts to a customer, and then turning to prepare a pack filled with assorted cakes. She hadn't seen him yet, and he gave an appreciate eye for the Nubian Ferry Berry jar. Those were practically banned from his house, Leia was addicted.

The white fruit was kept ripe and fresh and clean in a strange, translucent blueish liquid.

"Oh!" Rhea exclaimed. "Hi, Luke. You shouldn't be out so late, it's not so safe." Rhea was fairly young- older than Luke- but she had a tiredness to her that Luke had never had to learn. Her slate grey eyes looked at him with fond exasperation as he laughed.

"Rhea, I'm very fast," he joked. She didn't seem to find it funny.

"Odd things happening lately, Luke. Your parents will be worried, too."

"I'm sure they live," he said offhandedly.

She finished packing up the cakes, and neatly tied it shut. "Are you nervous about turning thirteen?"

"I _am_ thirteen now," he corrected with a smile. But then he visibly wilted. "It's been two days. Some of the other kids... they've already been chosen by Masters at the temple. My sister was selected by _Mace Windu_. He's legendary, Rhea." He sighed. "My father's even got a new padawan, Carena Ares. It's alright, I mean, he wasn't allowed to pick me or my sister. And Carena is brilliant, really. And I'm almost sure that Kei will be picked by Master Drallig--"

"Luke, you're panicking," Rhea soothed. "You will be chosen. I thought Jedi were meant to be patient?" She grinned. "You are the son of the Hero Without Fear. It would be ridiculous if no one were curious about you."

He nodded and tried to quell his surging nerves, but was feeling terrible. It would be shameful if he was not picked and sent to the Corps... his father would never look at him in the same way, he felt.

Rhea leaned over to touch his cheek encouragingly, "Go home, Luke. Come back when there is more daylight, and when you have time. You will be chosen, don't fret."

 _They have reservations_ , Luke thought doubtfully. M _y father is known for his reckless youth and his brush with the Dark side put them in a difficult position. No one wants to go through what Obi-Wan had to._

Rhea packed for Luke a cake and some Loral Nuts like she always did before he left at the end of his visits. He returned to his home via the lower-level monorail, using his Jedi boarding pass instead of money. Some perks, at least.

The ride home took some time, though calling an air-taxi would have been by far the fastest transport. He had advised himself against it. They always charged too much.

He arrived at the bottom of his parent's apartment block. They, he, and his sister lived in an upper-class section conveniently close to the Jedi Temple. He had to endure the slow lift ride up, preparing himself for a scolding from both his parents.

As he entered the apartment he heard his mother's desperate voice.

"It was trouble enough to keep the Senate united after the exposure of Palpatine!" Padmé Amidala-Skywalker sounded nearly tired. Usually she was perfectly maintained. Luke reasoned she must be very worn out and upset today, which didn't bode well for him. "Everything is still quite fragile as far as fully-successful transitory appeals. Now you're suggesting we make such grand amendments to the very constitution? Madness."

"Chancellor Skywalker," Senator Bana Breemu was addressing Luke's mother with a resigned, mildly condescending tone. "These changes are for the best when we prefer to maintain _peace_ within the Republic... not civil unrest."

"The last time such significant changes were made was under the influence of Chancellor Palpatine." Padmé stoutly shook her head. "I do not wished to be viewed as a dictator. I would have left political service years ago if I was not selected as candidate for the election. And we do not speak of _civil_ unrest- you and I both know that. This is a matter exclusive to the Senate, borne of it and crucial to it. We must heal at the heart of the strike."

"Many of us understand your concerns, Chancellor." Senator Giddean Danu spoke up, Luke recognised. "We will have to reassure the more... sensitive Senators, that you have _no_ other motives then to improve the lives of all those of the Republic. These changes could help with some of issues we're dealing with when talking to former Separatist worlds, you must see that."

Just then Padmé noticed Luke by the door. She straightened up from her slouch at the kitchen table. Her calm, sweet voice that Luke was more used to hearing than that political mumbo-jumbo beckoned him. "Luke, come here sweetheart."

Luke hesitated before making his way nimbly over to his mother, she took his hand tenderly and gave him a tired but loving look. "Where were you?" she asked gently.

"I went to see Rhea," Luke replied with a completely even face. His mother smiled at him warmly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Best explain yourself to your father later. He was quite worried."

"I will," Luke promised, feeling a little awkward about their observers.

Padmé then turned her attention to the group of senators in the room, re-introducing her son, as many had already seen him as a baby. These were her most trusted colleagues. In fact one of them knew Luke quite well. The Senator Bail Organa came to visit quite often. He was Leia's godfather, and very doting.

"Luke, yes." Senator Breemu's voice was lofty like the airs she put on. "It's been a long time. You were just a baby last time I saw you." Then she turned her glance to Padmé with admiration in her eyes. "He has grown much like his father, it's incredible. Oh, look at him!"

"I too see a lot of Anakin in you," added Senator Organa, this time directly to Luke. "I know you are training to be Jedi. Hopefully you will rise to just as great heights, young man." Bail was smiling at Luke's Jedi attire and signature padawan braid dangling down from his shaggy blond hair. Luke shifted uncomfortably as the thought of being sent to the Corps crept into his mind. His stomach sank again, and he could only smile awkwardly at Bail.

"I am trying my best with my training," Luke decided upon. Bail smiled even wider and gave a warm tip of the head.

Padmé had released her son's hand and was rubbing his upper arm absently, eyes fixed on Bail before she continued in a conversational manner. "He's thirteen now, and he'll be picked by a master of individual training."

"How exciting," Breemu's voice sounded rather patronising, Luke was quite sure. "You must be nervous, young one."

"A Jedi learns to control his emotions." Luke responded, almost automatically. It was as if he was being questioned by the masters.

Bail and two other senators, both quite aged, laughed at this. Luke felt the heat rise in his cheeks but did not respond to it, he calmed himself and let them have their laugh. Padmé patted his arm soothingly. "Go see your father now Luke, he's on the terrace."

Luke left hearing Senator Danu making a comment on how strictly the Jedi disciplined their pupils, and how he wished his own children had the same amount of discipline.

 _If only they knew how much of a misbehaved child he was_ , Luke thought resentfully, _in the eyes of the Jedi._ He made his way down and out onto the terrace, disgruntled.

His father was sitting quietly in the middle of a plain sofa, with the fountain trickling quietly in front of him. His eyes were closed, the hood of his Jedi cloak was up and he was sitting cross-legged in deep meditation.

Luke though for a moment about making his presence known, but advised himself against disturbing his father. He turned to leave when Master Skywalker spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

"I didn't want to disturb you, I'm sorry." Luke said quickly.

Anakin's eyes remained shut but he said, "Stay. Sit. Your presence helps me. Like your mother's it is soothing. You and your sister are both quite similar to her, in fact."

Luke moved quietly to sit on the sofa on the other side of the small fountain, directly opposite his father.

"Thank you, Luke."

Anakin remained silently for quite a few minutes, meditating deeply, the Force surrounding his being. He became one with it and basked in its brilliance and power.

Then, eventually, he opened his eyes and moved to unfold his legs and push down his hood, meeting Luke's wary eyes.

"Where did you go?" Anakin asked, folding his cloak. His tone carefully neutral.

"Out," Luke said carefully. "I went to see Rhea."

"You should have been studying at the Temple. That should be your _only_ excuse for going out." Anakin told him sharply. "I understand your desire for freedom, but remember that a Jedi does not crave adventure and excitement."

"Even though you craved these things in your youth?" Luke questioned, feeling rather rebellious and quite embarrassed at the same time. He expected his father to have a good yell at him then and there. Instead Anakin smiled at him.

"Yes." he said. "It is a test we all face when we are young."

"Did Obi-Wan face that test?" Luke wondered aloud, not thinking about an actual answer. His father responded all the same.

"I'm not sure." Anakin sighed, standing slowly. "You're going to have to ask him."

Luke nodded absently before asking another question. He liked questions.

"Where's Leia?"

"Staying late at the Temple." Anakin replied with a slight smile. "Master Windu... he wishes to teach her to suppress the rebellious nature he so disliked seeing in me, when I was a padawan."

* * *

The room was small, silent and sparsely decorated. Leia sat on a round meditation pod, eyes closed, brown hair tied up neatly in braids, pinned delicately to her head.

She let out a steady breath and concentrated.

"Concentration is key." Master Mace Windu circled the young girl. "Do not rush it, you have no need for speed in this, not yet. Concentrate on one of the emotions which will lead to your desire to go against authority. Greed is the main one. Learn to suppress it, and let The Force guide you down the right path."

Leia could feel a rush through her, the feeling of greed, which was strong within her as it was in her father and brother. It was fighting against her will. It battled for dominance over her actions, but she looked to the Force for strength and used what she found to suppress and fight off these feeling.

 _I must not be selfish_ , she thought. _I must not want things for myself. I must think of others and do as the council instructs. I must know obedience._

"Good," Master Windu sensed the slight change in his new padawan. "That will be enough for today, Skywalker."

Leia opened her eyes and turned to face her master, "I felt it." she said, "I could feel the Force, it helped me, it really did."

"The Force is there to guide us all, young Skywalker," Mace said. "However it is up to us the accept this guidance."

"Yes, Master." she gave a respectful nod.

"You are dismissed for tonight." Mace said, motioning towards the door.

Leia bowed to her Master and left. She took a long walk through the temple down to the hanger bay where she found Riyan Calhuu, a senior padawan of seventeen years, observing the mechanics working on a mass transport ship. "Riyan!" she called out to the older boy as she approached, "I need a favour!"

Riyan was tall, with brown hair cut short and a long padawan braid, he wore a light shade of clothes and was known for his curious fascination with mechanics. He wasn't the best mechanic to have ever lived, so instead he fueled his passion by spending spare time in the hanger bay. He also had an immense fascination with Leia's father, constantly amazed by his mechanical skill and knowledge of all things electronic. For this reason Leia could always look to him for favors.

"I need a ride back to my home." Leia said impatiently. "I don't feel like waiting half and hour for the shuttle to return and it usually runs late anyway..."

"Oh!" Riyan's eyes lit up at the idea of being able to once again be in the same room with the great Anakin Skywalker, who built a protocol droid and a pod racer when he was only nine. "Of course," he said quickly. "I'll be right with you, don't worry about it."

Leia grinned and watched him look for a free transport.

They eventually were able to get a hold of a two seater air speeder, which was a murky red color, with the symbol of the Jedi order printed clearly onto it's side. Leia climbed in and sat down, Riyan seemed quite nervous, she couldn't imagine him ever becoming a great Jedi warrior like her father. However, Riyan was kind and quite attractive. He also made a brilliant friend so Leia never pushed him away, no matter how much his cowardice repulsed her.

* * *

The senators had left well past the time Luke and his family usually had dinner, so instead Padme and C-3PO went to the kitchen to prepare a small late meal. Luke sat with a holopad in the living room, with the HoloVision on the news channel, occasionally glancing up from his studies to see what was on. The female near-human news presenter with blue skin, dressed in all dark maroon, was reading out the latest report.

"A female twi'lek dancer, named Bruna Koon, was found murdered in a dumpster in the vicinity of the club where she worked." The presenter went on in an uncomfortably cheery voice. "Bruna was just 24 years of age and it seems not to fit a typecast of other recent homicides. The Coruscant Republican Police force investigating this murder- Jak turn us over-"

The screen flipped over to a man in uniform, talking to another reporter from the scene. "There seems to be no reason why Bruna would be a target, necessarily. It's more likely the work of an outlier, an individual who struck out, and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. We've observed the body for initial view, and forensics have identified a few notable things about her cause of death, however, that make this a tad more unique. The dancer was found with stab wounds, singularly cauterised, much like a lightsaber wound- the signature weapon of the Jedi Order. We do not necessarily assume the Jedi to be behind the murder of Bruna. We will be meeting with the High Council of the Jedi Order tomorrow morning, to discuss the possibilities. The twi'lek was also found to have a crushed windpipe, although there was no apparent bruising around her neck."

The presenter came back into view, sitting comfortably in her news studio, looking unshaken by the news she was spreading.

 _Typical,_ Luke thought. _I bet they get reports like this all the time._

"The friends and family of Bruna mourn her loss, and we stand with you."

Luke was transfixed by the news report feeling quite speechless.

It was only a short while before the report changed to political news, which he had no interest in. He had enough of that at home.

"The former separatist system of Neimodia has formality rejoined the Republic in hopes of mending the damage past offences may have caused. Under the new leadership of Findos Cha'la, the Neimodians hope to be the role-model for systems which have over the years still rema--"

Luke turned off the HoloVision and put down his holopad.

He had caught a familiar looking air speeder slowing to a stop through the window and moved quickly to the terrace. His twin sister Leia was climbing out of the speeder looking rather pleased with herself.

Her Jedi attire was similar to Luke's, however it was slightly more effeminate. She also was not required to have the single braid. Leia studied her twin's expression with a mix of interest and concern.

"What's up?" she asked. "You look..."

"A twi'lek girl was found murdered in the downtown entertainment district this afternoon." Luke was quick to spill.

Leia's expression softened. "How sad," she said slowly, still at odds as to why her brother was so bothered by the news of the death of someone he'd never met.

"The Jedi are the main suspect." Luke said in a pained voice.

Riyan was still sitting in the air speeder not too far away, he glanced over at them in alarm. "What?" both he and Leia said in unison.

"I was watching the news, she had lightsaber wounds- and a crushed windpipe."

"That's terrible," indeed Leia looked quite horrified. "Surely, it _couldn't_ be anyone within the order!"

"It would be difficult for us to tell."

Just then, Anakin strode past them looking quite flustered. He spotted Riyan and his twins and frowned in confusion, "What's going on here?" he asked, sounding strangely breathless; as if he has just run a great distance. Luke furrowed his brow slightly.

"Riyan was dropping off Leia."

Leia smiled at her father warmly. He had been so proud when she was selected by Master Windu, so the habit of being a 'daddy's girl' had grown fast on her. She enjoyed being the center of his attention, but at that exact moment she sensed that it wasn't the best moment for the sort of thing. He looked stressed.

Riyan was smiling nervously at Anakin, who observed the young boy with some amount of surprise. Likely wondering what he was doing here.

"Evenin', Master Skywalker." Riyan said, trying and failing to sound cool and casual.

"Good evening, padawan..." Anakin searched for a name, but none seem to come to mind.

"Riyan Calhuu! We've met before, briefly, a few months ago..." He shared eagerly.

"Ah, yes." Anakin said nodding slowly. Luke very much doubted his father actually remembered who Riyan was, even as he strode over to the young man. "I assume you're heading back to the temple?" he asked.

"Yes, master." Riyan replied, "Straight back. May I ask why?"

"Well, I need a lift."

"You're leaving?" Padmé's voice floated in softly from behind the group. They all turned to look at her, standing in the doorway framed by the light from the inside. She looked angelic, Anakin thought ruefully. He only regained his composure when he noticed the twins were looking at him with eyebrows raised.

"The council requires my presence." he informed his wife with a baleful look.

"Oh, of course Anakin." Padmé smiled in an odd way. "Of course, your duty to them is important as well. I understand that."

Anakin nodded, even as he felt a pang of regret for having to leave her. It had been a while since he had lain with her, having returned just from a mission in time for the start of the padawan selection phase... which usually lasted one week. He pushed the lonely thoughts aside and climbed in the speeder, "We'll talk later," he told his wife, before Riyan clicked the speeder in drive and pulled away. Luke watched them leave, feeling confused and curious.

Padmé swayed where she stood, quite lost in thought, then she turned her attention to her son. "Luke, sweetheart, have you finished that study on the Battle of Geonosis?"

"No, mum," he said distractedly. "But, um, I will... soon." 

"Best be before it gets too late. Your father won't be pleased to see you two still up when he gets back." Padmé had sashayed over with elegant, moving to stroke Leia's cheek with all the love she could muster in her eyes. Leia smiled at her mother proudly.

 _She's so beautiful_ , she thought. _I wish I was that pretty._

"I have something for you two to eat, if you're still hungry." Padmé said, observing her skinny daughter. "Wouldn't hurt."

"I'm not hungry right now, mum." Luke shared. "I'll eat after I finish studying, just a little." In truth he had no interest in studying this evening, he was far too preoccupied with the murder of the Twi'lek girl.

Was it possible that someone within the Jedi order had, for some reason, been driven to kill her? His mind swam with questions and doubts as he retreated inside, sat back down on the sofa, and let out a shaky breath. 

This was against everything he knew of the Jedi. And he couldn't stop thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Coruscant will be wary of every, single Jedi until the real killer is brought to justice," Master Mace Windu was saying as he leaned back into his chair, fingers templed. The council stirred with displeasure. It was true.

"Disturbing, these matters are. Caution, we must take." Master Yoda was nodding to himself, small clawed hands resting in his lap.

Anakin had been very silent since his arrival within the temple, and now that the council was in session he continued to remain so. He would speak if spoken to, but he maintained the appearance of a daydreamer, eyes pinned to the floor. He was very aware of the conversation taking place, but he had good reason not to force the other Jedi to look him in the eye.

Now it had been a year and half since the council had agreed to elect him as a member. Yet, understandably, after his forced placement through Palpatine and his brush with the dark side, there were many in the order that did not fully trust him. Even now he could feel it, as he listens to the debate between Mace and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. 

Anakin felt that two or three, or perhaps more of the Jedi on the council suspected him of the murder. Getting upset or defensive would do him no good, although he knew he had nothing to do with the Twi'lek's unfortunate death. He'd dedicated himself to the light side of the Force after that day so many years ago. Just touching the dark side so fully had nearly lost him everything he held dear. 

Thinking now of his children, his wonderful twins, he felt great pain. What if he had lost them? They had no idea what had really happened between him and Palpatine, and he was afraid they wouldn't see him in the same light ever again, if they did. The risk of the dark side was not worth it, not worth losing what he had.

"So, it's conclusive." Obi-Wan's voice brought Anakin out of his thoughts and back into the round council chamber, "We must humour the Coruscant police force, be welcoming, and not arouse further suspicion."

"They may want to search the Temple, I fear. Captain Ryake, who has taken over the investigation, has a reputation of leaving no stone unturned." Mace added to Obi-Wan's statement. He opened his mouth to say something, but Anakin cut in.

"That's unthinkable," Anakin said, feeling all eyes fixed on him.

 _Great_ , he thought, _I've given them a reason to stare at me_.

As uneasy as he felt, he continued. "Civilians and all other non-Jedi aren't allowed within the grounds on the Temple, they know that. They wouldn't dare even suggest a search."

"Be mindful, Master Skywalker." Yoda said. He waved down Anakin with one small hand. "Assume what they will and will not do, we must not. Lead to frustration, this could."

The council hummed agreeably. Anakin simply nodded and became fixated on the floor once more. It felt like he was being lectured, just as he had been when he was a padawan. The feelings of mistrust and wariness directed towards him in the room, grew.

Regardless he remained silent, mindfully using the Force to make sure the other Jedi couldn't read him, creating somewhat of a psychic barrier between them and him. It seemed to go unnoticed, and for this Anakin was quite thankful. This would help him stay level headed, and bury the resentment that sometimes surfaced.

"Yoda and myself, along with Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi, and Kit, will go to meet with Captain Ryake and his squad upon their arrival tomorrow morning," Mace said in that most-commanding tone of his. "After the meeting, council will be in session so we may discuss further developments, and actions to proceed. There is little to be done about this situation otherwise. So let us move forward for the time being."

There were nods and murmers of agreement among the Council members. Anakin couldn't help but feel as if they were all merely thankful that _he_ was not chosen to accompany the greeting party tomorrow. Probably fearful that it would prove too much for his nerves, or that he would pull something devious. He never should've spoken out of turn like that- it went best when he played observing party.

He knew his role here was more of a way for them to supervise him. He understood that.

"Skywalker." Mace spoke his name suddenly, causing Anakin's head to bolt up in alarm for the second time. "You have yet to give us your report from Dantooine."

Anakin reminded himself of the mission he had just returned from and quickly gave the said report. "Yes," he cleared his throat. "Master Drallig and Master Keto have both done a good job of overseeing the reconstruction of the Jedi Enclave located on Dantooine. By the planet's next summer it will be finished and after they overseen the safety check proceedures they would like to start taking students and masters alike. Master Drallig asked me to inquire as to how candidates for the Enclave are to be selected when the construction is finished."

"More senior padawans and their masters seem to be the most suitable choice." Obi-Wan noted helpfully.

Yoda scratched behidn one of his large green ears absently for a moment. "Contact Master Drallig on this matter I will. Not our main concern it is. Solving the mystery of this murder is this council's priority, I do think."

Mace was nodding in agreement, but wasn't entirely pleased that Yoda was returned to a subject already closed. "Thank you for the feedback, Skywalker." Then he addressed all the other Jedi, "These matters have been settled as such, is there anything else that anyone desires to address?" A silence followed.

"Very well." Mace made with a satisfied nod. "Council adjourned."

Anakin made his way down to the study hall with Obi-Wan and remained silent for most of the way. He had thought of bringing _something else_ to the attention of his fellow council members, yet it seemed a futile and petty thing compared the issue of the murdered Twi'lek girl.

Finally, as they approached the large doors of study hall ascending the short set of stairs, he decided to bring up the subject that was beginning to irk him.

"Luke is among the unchosen padawans," he said, giving a glance sideways to Obi-Wan. "Does no one think he would make a good Jedi?"

Obi-Wan sighed, telling Anakin that his former master knew this conversation was coming. "To be honest Anakin, I... well. Yoda, Mace and myself have discouraged many to taking Luke on-"

Anakin stopped short on the final step upon hearing this. _"What?"_ he hissed, sounding angrier then he really meant to. Obi-Wan turned to face him, with preparedness of a battle ready man etched into his stance, and facial features.

"Before you explode on me or try and bring the roof down, let me explain to you what exactly that means." He offered. Anakin waited, albeit impatiently, for Obi-Wan to continue. "Luke is like you in many ways, in sense of potential and character. It was decided quite some time before he turned thirteen that Luke would have a master selected for him. You may not want to hear this now, but training you was not the easiest- or the most pleasant- experience. There were so many times we could have lost you to the dark, and the Jedi want to avoid such risks with Luke's training."

Anakin frowned, "Luke is not me. He won't make the same mistakes. And he's been with the Jedi since he was a baby, Obi-Wan. He's just like the others!"

"But he has a privilege no other padawan but his sister is allowed; he has a home outside of the temple, and a family to be reliant upon. The council has even less power that truly influences him then you think."

"If this is true," Anakin challenged, "Then why was Leia chosen by Mace when the twins turned thirteen?"

"She has more of her mother in her," Kenobi said wryly. "More stability- although still headstrong. Mace has watched her for a while, and has been considering the decision to take her as his padawan for some time now." Obi-Wan turned to enter the study hall, filled with senior padawans and newly knighted Jedi alike. Anakin followed him, hands drawn behind his back so he could clench them. It wasn't fair to Luke, any of it.

"So you're saying, to some extent, this is my fault? The council hasn't learned to trust me, I know that, and now it's become Luke's burden to carry." Anger rose into Anakin's voice. He felt as if he had lost all the serenity meditation had brought to him earlier.

"You can't blame them Anakin," Obi-Wan retaliated. "Your brush with the dark side almost destroyed the Jedi Order; the fact that you turned on Sidious and assisted Master Yoda- undoubtedly saving the life of our Grandmaster- is the only reason you were rewarded with your family and allowed to stay within the service of the Order."

Anakin drew in a breath sharply and brushed past Obi-Wan, "I was under the impression they thought my children would be of more use then I was. Or that the Prophecy somehow convinced them to let me stay-"

"-it's complicated Anakin, now try to calm down! This is _me_ you're talking with."

Anakin was about to open his mouth to argue, even as he felt the anger flowing through him- when there was a tug on his sleeve. A girl, about Leia's height and age, with light-brown skin and dark brown hair, styled in tight curls, was standing by his side. She held in her arms a mass about of datapads and archive holobook. "Hello Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi." The girl bowed politely.

"Carena," Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You're still awake? It's quite late, young one."

"I wanted to get ahead in my studies. To prepare myself for my the beginning of my training with my new master." Carena replied in a serene voice, well beyond her age. Her language was formal and she was poised tensely. Contained, but still needed some form of approval.

Obi-Wan had seen her under Master Yoda's instruction as a youngling once or twice. She was said to have no love for the lightsaber, but had an immense fascination with the study of the Force itself. This was Carena Ares, a child with wisdom beyond her years, who reminded Obi-Wan oddly of Fay; the ageless Jedi Master who sacrificed herself for the good of the galaxy. She too never wielded a lightsaber, but trusted in the Force instead.

Anakin studied Carena carefully, as if he had not taken a proper look at her when he selected her as his padawan. _Training her will be easy_ , Obi-Wan thought, _that's probably why he picked her_.

However Obi-Wan couldn't see how a girl who seemed destined to spend her years buried in the Jedi Archives, could possibly co-exist with a man who was infamous for his thrill-seeking, battle-ready and fun-loving nature.

"That's good to hear, Carena." Anakin offered his new padawan an awkward smile. She simply blinked up at him.

"I do hope I'll get to see Luke and Leia soon." she said with a tinge of hope, "We were in the same clan as younglings, but I haven't seen them since-"

"I'm sure you will," Obi-Wan said swiftly, "but for now I think you best finish your studies and head off to your dormitory. Rest gives to a healthy mind."

Carena nodded and bowed to them again, "Yes, master." she said in her soft, low voice. Then she left the study hall in a scurry, leaving the two Jedi Masters standing in silence.

"Strange girl. I never was much of a reader..." Anakin said with consideration, his head tilted.

"Why did _you_ pick her?" His old master asked reproachfully.

"I was in a hurry," he snorted.

Obi-Wan scowled; not frowned, not grimaced - he _scowled_. Anakin was quite taken aback by this expression. "What?" he asked innocently. His former master sighed and turned to move beyond the study hall into a holographic display room, with holograms of Jedi masters reciting the Jedi Code on constant replay.

"That better not be your only reason for picking her," he said as he left. "Or you haven't learned anything at all." Anakin frowned and followed him.

* * *

Back in his room, lit only by the light of the buildings and speeders of Coruscant outside, Luke lay awake staring up at his ceiling. His mind was once again labouring over the thought of being sent the Corps. Was he to be a complete disgrace to his family? Why hadn't he been chosen? His sister, along with _all_ of the younglings in his clan, had been selected by Masters-- what about him?

He lay awake for what seemed like hours struggling with these thoughts, until he heard the distant voice of his parents. It seemed his father had returned... possibly with news on the murdered Twi'lek girl. Luke slipped from his bed and out into the hallway, his feet were quite warm from being under the bed covers so it was odd walking along the cool hallway floor. He found curtain, strung up near a wall close to the doorway he had just come through, which led out onto the veranda, he hid behind the curtain and crouched low.

His parents were seated together, his mother's hands clasped around his father's gloved, prosthetic arm. "What's bothering you?" she asked, gazing into his father's eyes worriedly.

"I can't shake the feeling the Council still does not trust me." his father said, "In fact, I am nearly sure of it now. They are simply humouring me at best- trying to control my fate, and those around me, at worst."

"What do you mean?"

"Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Master Windu have all told the other masters to consider carefully the... _difficulties_ , of taking Luke on as a padawan. Essentially they were dissuading them, Padmé."

Luke's heart skipped a beat; there was a reason he'd not been chosen? He listened on, careful to cloak his Force presence so that he would not be discovered. His mother looked horror stricken, he saw. "They don't want him to become a Jedi because of- because of the- _what you did_?" She whispered harshly.

 _What did he do?_ Luke felt like asking, but again remained silent.

"They want to handle his training carefully... that was the reasoning I was given. I suppose they think a highly skilled master should be the one to do it." Anakin said, sounding both annoyed and sad at the same time.

His mother sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "They're only doing what they think is right," she said gently. "You can't get angry with them because of that... but I can!" She laughed a little. "I want the best for my child, and it bothers me greatly- yes, just like you, I feel- that they would not give him a clean slate."

"We both know why," Anakin spoke with anguish, and barely repressed anger. Luke was sure his father was about to burst out and start yelling, but instead he looked down and closed his eyes. Luke recognised this as his father concentrating and asking the Force for patience and serenity. After a moment of silence, he looked up into his wife's eyes and smiled faintly to her.

"Go to bed," he said quietly. "I'll be there in a minute, angel."

After a moment's hesitation, Luke's mother rose from where she sat and started to walk towards the hallway he had just come down. He moved quickly into the shadows so he could not be seen and watched her as she wearily made her way to her bedroom. Luke waited for a while before slowly stepping backwards, hoping to sneak off back to bed unnoticed.

"I know you're there." his father said without looking up, stopping the young boy in his tracks. "Come here, so I can see you properly, my little sneak."

Luke moved out of the shadows sheepishly and appeared before his father. The Jedi Master looked tired, worn and stressed; it made Luke wonder even more what had taken place with the council. Anakin motioned for Luke to seat near him so he did, eyes fixed on his father.

"I suppose you'd like an explanation for what was said about you?" Anakin still didn't meet his son's eyes. He was gazing out into the bright city lights, watching the speeders zoom merrily through the sky. Luke was quiet for a while.

It was true that he wanted to know more about what had been said about him, but he felt as if it would bring his father nothing but more stress. He didn't want to talk about things that upset his dad.

"I'll find out on my own." Luke said bravely, shunning his curiosity.

Anakin smiled, and turned finally to look his son in the eye. "The Jedi would not pass up a chance to train you," he said, even without Luke asking further. "You are lucky that your destiny is not as fixed as mine. There are things you can avoid and... escape doing, my son." He turned to look at fountain distantly, his face looking a little sad. "My future was written out before me, or so they say- and I may suffer because of it. I have no choice, but to embrace the whatever turmoil brings me to my destiny."

"Dad?" Luke was confused and even more so when his father did not respond. _Fixed destiny? Why was his father's destiny fixed?_

Instead of getting an answer he was sent to bed, leaving his father to brood in the dark silence of late night. Now even more questions riddled his mind, problems piling up.

He fell asleep with his mind juggling the murder of the twi'lek girl, the fact that no master had chosen him, and now his father's 'fixed destiny'.


End file.
